Trágicos desenlaces
by Sora Fanfiction
Summary: Recuerdos la embargaron en ese instante, recuerdos donde él era el protagonista; y mientras recordaba, Bulma se permitió llorar por su guerrero saiyajin caído en batalla. Lloraría por él esta única vez.
**Trágicos desenlaces**

* * *

La angustia que sentía en el pecho no la dejaba en ningún momento.  
Siguió meciendo a su bebé mientras caminaba por la sala, de vez en cuando salía fuera del complejo con la esperanza de ver aparecer a cualquiera de los _Guerreros Z_ ; más si se trataba de Vegeta. Pero no había rastro de ellos.

Aun se sentía nostálgica por el inesperado deceso de su mejor amigo. No cabía en su mente la idea de que un virus le haya arrebatado la vida a Gokú. Pero pasó. Y fue devastador para todos.

Cuando los androides aparecieron de la nada; queriendo acabar con todo a su paso, el sentimiento de añoranza por la reciente ausencia de su mejor amigo se hizo más grande.

Todos los combatientes de la tierra; sus amigos, todos habían partido a hacerle frente a aquellas maquinas destructoras, incluyendo a Vegeta.

El atardecer que observaba fuera del complejo junto a su pequeño hijo, la embargó de tristeza. Se sentía melancólica, pero desconocía la razón.

Rezó por enésima vez a _Kami-sama,_ pidiéndole que todos volvieran a salvo. Pero hace ya algunas horas que sus pedidos habían dejado de ser escuchados; aunque claro, ella no lo sabía.

Empezó a caminar de regreso al complejo mientras suspiraba. Su hijo había estado inquieto, así que era mejor llevarlo dentro con sus padres. Repentinamente volvió la mirada hacia el cielo y pudo ver que a lo lejos se acercaba alguien volando rápidamente.

Una pequeña sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro al creer que era su marido quien se dirigía de regreso a su hogar; seguramente alardearía de lo fácil que fue acabar con esas chatarras, para después compartir con ella los detalles de lo sucedido en la batalla y terminar amándose a puertas cerradas en su habitación.

Pero a medida que la figura se acercaba, su sonrisa iba desapareciendo. No era Vegeta quien volaba a su dirección, era Gohan.

El hijo de su mejor amigo, quien también había decidido ir a enfrentar a los androides junto a los demás _Guerreros Z,_ lucia terriblemente golpeado.

Cuando aterrizó frente a ella, tenía la mirada en el suelo. Con los mechones de su cabello cubriéndole el rostro. Su mano derecha sujetaba el brazo izquierdo que parecía dislocado. Por los sonidos bajos que emitía, supo que estaba llorando.

Instintivamente apretó a Trunks contra ella, como si eso haría menos doloroso lo que estaba por escuchar.

— _¿Gohan?_

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Tecleó en el panel la clave de acceso a la cámara de gravedad. Se quedó en el umbral unos minutos viendo el interior, para después ingresar.

Llevaba en sus manos una de las armaduras de Vegeta, y con ella se dirigió a paso lento al centro de la habitación. Observó de cerca la armadura como si buscara algún defecto; deslizaba suavemente sus dedos sobre la superficie, acariciándola.

Recuerdos la embargaron en ese instante. Miles de recuerdos donde él era el protagonista.

 _Vegeta…_

La imagen de ella invitándolo a quedarse en su hogar luego de que resucitara, fue el primero de todos. Sintió lágrimas asomarse en sus ojos, pero siguió recordando…

Cuando lo cuidó tras la explosión en la cámara de gravedad que él había provocado; manteniéndose a su lado todo el día, fue el segundo recuerdo que pasó por su mente. Las lágrimas no tardaron en deslizarse a través de sus mejillas, cayendo sobre la armadura. Ella continuó recordando…

Aquel primer beso que compartieron la primera noche que pasaron juntos. Ese recuerdo fue suficiente para quebrarla. Apretó sus inundados ojos con fuerza tratando de contenerse, pero no pudo. Se desplomó de rodillas en el suelo abrasando contra sí la armadura de su pareja, mientras gritaba su nombre con desesperación. Llamándolo y reclamándole por dejarla.

Atesoraría cada memoria y lo recordaría siempre, eso era un hecho. Pero solo hoy lloraría por él. No podía estancarse, había gente que necesitaba de ella. Por eso, a partir de mañana enfocaría toda su mente en buscar soluciones para cambiar el futuro de la Tierra y el de su hijo. Trabajaría duro para poder ayudar a cambiar el cruel destino que les había deparado.

Pero hasta entonces, se permitiría seguir llorando por su guerrero saiyajin caído en batalla.

.

.

.

* * *

 _N/A:_

 _Mientras escribía este pequeño one-shot, no pude evitar que se me escaparan algunas lágrimas (en verdad parecía magdalena TTwTT)._

 _Me inspiré en una serie de imágenes que encontré navegando (revisen mi página en Fb por si las quieren ver) y este es el resultado. Me gustaría saber su opinión._

 _Espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

 _¡Sayonara!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


End file.
